


Girls Night

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of wine, drunk makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You and Charlie have been best friends since the Winchesters introduced them. One girls night leads to many bottles of wine being consumed and a game of truth or dare reveals true feelings.





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Spn Fluff Bingo for the square in vino veritas.

You and Charlie had become best friends after the Winchesters had introduced the two of you when she visited the bunker two years ago, so you were excited when Sam and Dean told you Charlie was coming over and they were heading out for the night so you could have a girls night. Your girls nights usually involve movies, junk food, and wine. Lots of wine. Sam told you he had bought a few bottles for the two of you when he found out she was coming.

“What’s up bitches?! The queen is here,” Charlie exclaimed as she descended down the metal staircase.

“Charlie!” You ran to your best friend throwing your arms around her in a tight hug.

“Well I guess Charlie is here,” Sam laughs walking into the war room before giving Charlie a hug.

“What gave it away Sammy? The dog whistle sound that just pierced through the bunker?” You smacked Dean on the shoulder as he passed you to give Charlie a hello.

“Shut up Winchester. It’s been months since I’ve seen her. Four months and two weeks to be exact. I’ve missed my best friend okay?!”

Dean threw his hands up, “Okay, okay I get it. I know when we aren’t wanted here. Let’s head out Sammy.”

“It’s not that you are not wanted boys, it’s just that you won’t enjoy our girls night. I mean Sam would enjoy our nerd movies and we all know Dean would love our chick flicks, but do you really want to sit through all of that?”

“I do not like chick flicks,” Dean huffed walking into the library to pick up Baby’s keys.

“You girls have fun. We will be back late.” Sam smiled at the two of you as he started up the staircase.

You and Charlie watched the boys until they were out of sight and you heard the clank of the heavy metal door closing. Turning you smiled to one another, “You grab the food. I will grab the wine. Let’s get this show on the road!”

“Heck yes,” Charlie said excitedly.

Just five minutes later the two of you were seated on the couch, Harry Potter starting up on the screen. You poured two large glasses of wine for the two of you.

“So we are playing the normal drinking game, right,” Charlie enquired.

“Obviously. Is it really a girls night if we don’t play the traditional drinking games?”

You laughed at your best friend. “Okay, true you have a point.”

You were on to the third movie with four empty bottles of wine sitting on the table in front of you. The two of you were working on bottle number five.

“So, we’ve had a lot of wine and I’m feeling good. Let’s play a game Y/N!”

“What game are you thinking of Charlie?”

“How about truth or dare?” Charlie winked at you taking another drink.

You downed your glass and poured yourself another one. “Okay sure, let’s do it. Also let’s say if you try to back out of a truth or a dare you have to down your glass.”

“Sounds good to me!” Charlie finished off her glass and you poured her another one.

“Truth or dare Charlie?”

“Okay, let’s start easy. Truth.” You smiled smugly at your friend.

“Fine. Have you ever had a crush on someone that you thought was off limits?” While she thought about her answer you thought about your crush on the redhead sitting in front of you.

“Yes, yes I have. Your turn! Truth or dare!”

“Wait, you aren’t going to elaborate on that at all,” you questioned.

She shook her head no, “truth or dare? Come on Y/N!”

“Okay, okay fine. Let’s go with dare. I’m not afraid.” You crossed your arms defensively in front of you.

“Hmmmm I dare you to kiss me!”

“Wh…what,” you stammer.

“Kiss me or drink up girly. Are you afraid?”

“No, I’m not afraid,” you said reaching for your glass and downing it.

“Oh,” Charlie’s face fell.

Setting down your glass you look to her before reaching out your hand and putting it on the back of her head pulling her closer to you. You press your lips to her softly before pulling back. “I wasn’t backing out, I just needed a little courage boost.”

You smiled at her. After a moment you leaned back in. Your tongue traced her lip until she opened up her mouth. Your tongues battled together as you continued to kiss. As things continued to head up you pulled Charlie into your lap so she was on top of you. The two of you were exploring each other’s bodies, hands roaming everywhere. Somehow the two of you had managed to take each other’s shirts off as you continued to get to know each other more intimately.

“Well, I think I know why they wanted us gone now Sammy.” The two of you froze hearing Dean’s voice.

“Boys! You’re home early,” Charlie squeaked out grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to cover herself.

“Ummm Charlie, it’s after three.”

“Oh…well…we should clean up.”

“Charlie, it’s fine. Trust me. I’ve walked in on those guys in much worse situations than this.” The boys nodded their heads in agreement with you.

“It’s true. I’m pretty sure Y/N needs her brain bleached to get those memories out of her head,” Dean smirked. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him.

“I’m just glad that the two of you finally got together. It’s about time.” Sam smiled at the two of you. “I hope this means that we will be seeing more of you Charlie.”

“Or you know, we will be seeing less of Y/N,” Dean laughed.

You threw a pillow at Dean hitting him in the face, “Shut up Winchester you love me and you know it!”

“Yea, yea I do. Charlie you are always welcome here. Especially if you two are now a thing. Have a good night ladies. I’m going to go put my headphones on and go to sleep. Sam, you got ear plugs? I feel like you may need them tonight.” Sam laughed at his brother.

“Shut up Dean! You are such a jerk,” you yelled at Dean’s retreating form.

“I’m just glad the two of you are happy. Good night girls, have a fun rest of your evening.” Sam smiled at the two of you before following his brother towards his room.

“Well, that was awkward,” Charlie said blushing a little.

“Charlie when I asked if you ever had a crush on anyone you thought was off limits I thought about how I have had a crush on you for the longest time.”

“I know. That’s why I dared you to kiss me. Dean sort of let it slip that you have feelings for me when he and I talked last.”

“Seriously? He ratted me out? That jerk!”

“Yea he did, but him telling me made tonight happen, and I really liked what was happening until we got interrupted.”

“I liked that too,” you responded. With that you reached out for Charlie once again pulling her back on top of you. The makeout session continued throughout the night.


End file.
